


My Nightmares

by Silver_77



Category: Pokemon, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_77/pseuds/Silver_77
Summary: Silvali wakes from a terrible nightmare. She knows only one person she can go too.





	1. Agony

Pain. That's all I felt at that moment. Agony like no one ever imagined was soaring in my body, especially on my back. Makes sense because my wings had been cut off, only the bloody pulps remaining. I tried to scream, but I soon realized that I couldn't. Why? Because my mouth had been crudely sewn shut. Then, I saw her. Haggar, holding a bloody knife in her hand. Despite the pain, I tried to break free, but with no luck. She moved my hair away from my purple eye, holding the knife close to it.  
"I don't think you'll need this anymore." She said evilly as she dug the knife into my eye. I screamed in agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the short chapter, but it will be longer next time.


	2. Only A Nightmare?

I awoke with a jolt, sitting up and panting heavily. Wait.... I woke up.... again? I looked around to see I was in....my room? My hand touched my mouth, feeling for any stitches, but there were none. I looked at my back to see my wings were still attached. I got up and ran to my mirror, uncovering the left side of my face, expecting to see my eye gauged out, but it wasn't. My blue eye and my purple eye just stared back at me. I heard rustling behind me and I spun around, only to see my Glaceon, Snowy, looking up at me in concern. 

"Glaceon?" Snowy asked, tilting her head. I must of accidentally awaken her up when I got out of bed. I give her a gentle smile, covering my purple eye back up with my hair and walking over to her, picking her up and holding her. She was cold as always, considering she was a fresh snow Pokemon. 

"It's okay Snowy, I'm okay, just a bit.... startled is all." She didn't seem to believe me, but still rubbed her head against my neck. I sighed and scratched behind her ears, making her purr at this. I sighed again and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Do you think we should go to someone and talk to them about it?" I asked her, still scratching behind her ears. She nodded and pointed at the door with her blue paw. "But, who?" I asked again. She smiled at me and wagged her blue tail. I understood what she meant. "Okay, let's go." I said, opening the door and walking toward the room that belonged to Keith Kogane, my boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading this. If you want to learn more about My Nightmares, check out my YouTube channel to learn more, my YouTube channel is called Bl Jasmine.


	3. A Talk

When I got to Keith's room, I raised my hand to knock, but hesitated. What if he doesn't want to help me, especially at 5 am on the morning. I looked down at Snowy, who smiled and licked my chin. That gave me enough confidence to knock on the door. Rustling was heard from inside until the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Keith on the other side. I felt guilty for waking him up, but when he saw me, he seemed to wake immediately. 

"Sil? Is something wrong?" He asked tiredly. I thought about telling him about the nightmare and felt even more guilty, but nodded at his question. 

"Yeah, can I come in?" I asked shyly, tightening my hold on Snowy. 

"Of course! Come in!" He put his arm around me and lead me inside. Snowy leapt out of my arms and ran toward Keith's Flareon, Flare. Snowy and Flare smiled at each other as Keith and I sat down next to them. "So, what's wrong?" I felt tear fill my eyes and spill down my cheeks as I started crying while explaining. 

"I-I had a terrible nightmare. Haggar had c-cut off my wings and sewn my mouth s-shut and then she stabbed my purple eye a-and..." I couldn't continue because my sobs made my throat tighten and stopped me from speaking. 

"Baby." Keith wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly and kissed my forehead. "Babe, it's okay. Shh, it's okay, I'm here. It's alright." He nuzzled my hair as I sobbed into his shoulder. We sat there for a while, just holding each other as Snowy and Flare joined the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story isn't very long only like 4-5 chapters long, but I hope you still enjoy it.


	4. A loving goodnight

After 10 minutes of sitting in silence, Keith finally broke it. 

"Don't worry hun, it was only a nightmare, it's not real, okay?" I nodded as he stroked my back comfortingly. Flare and Snowy nuzzled up against my legs, Flare's poofy fur tickling my knee. "I'm glad you came to talk to me Sil, you can come here anytime you need or want to, okay?" I smiled and nodded again. 

"T-Thank you Keith." I placed my hand on his cheek lovingly, bringing my face closer to his. He leaned forward and locked our lips together in a tender kiss. I kissed back, loving the feeling of his soft lips. After a few minutes, we broke apart for air. Keith smiled at me and I smiled back, nuzzling his neck. 

"Do you want to stay here tonight babe?" Keith asked, stroking my cheek. I nodded, both of us laying down and covering ourselves with the blanket. Snowy and Flare joined in, snuggling against us. Keith wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as tiredness creeped up on us. "Goodnight Sil." He mumbled, drifting off to sleep. 

"Goodnight baby." I mumbled, falling asleep as well. Luckily, I had no more nightmares that night. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is the end to My Nightmares. Hope you all enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Thank you for reading this!


End file.
